Tanith's Bespoke love story
by Lilith Grace
Summary: Ghastly and Tanith. I'll up-date this when i can.
1. Getting the girl,back

Ghastly paced nervously as tanith was getting the reament removed from her.

Skulduggery had tried to calm his best friend down but eventually gave up and had walked off to get a cup of tea for the tailor.

After he had finished his tea he had calmed down slightly and sat down but kept tapping his foot.

"Ghastly, Calm yourself."

"I can't Skulduggery. What if she doesn't remember that I asked her on a date...Do they even call them dates?"

"She'll be fine, And I'm sure Val will remind her. And I'm not sure, They defiantly don't call it courting." Skulduggery reassured him.

It took another hour before Ghastly talked again.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?" Skulduggery cocked his head.

"Why are you even here?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

"You can go."

"I could. But I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"Because you'd the same for me...In fact you did, That one time when" He paused then continued "She" The word seemed pained "Lost the-"

Ghastly cut him off by saying "I remember."

"So I'm re-paying the debt."

Ghastly nodded and opened his mouth to thank him when Nye walked out and spoke with it creepy as hell voice "She's waking up, and asking for someone less creepy."

Ghastly nodded and carefully pushed the door open.

He walked up the bed he ran a nervous hand over his scars and took a breath in trying to prepare himself for what ever could have happened to her.

He cleared his throat and pushed the curtain open a bit and spoke "I hope I'm not as creepy as Nye is."

Tanith looked up and a smile broke over her slightly flushed face he spotted a thin fading scar starting on her cheek bone and ending at her chin. "Hey, And your way less creepy than Nye!" She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up and slipped slightly Ghastly lunged forwards to catch her.

Her face pressed against his chest and his hands had wrapped around her waist.

A blush spread up Tanith's cheeks bringing out the scar.

"Thanks." She started to move away, then thought better of if and reached up and brushed her blonde hair from her bright blue eyes and pressed her lips against Ghastly's lips

Val burst in to the medical room screaming "Tanith!" Only to stop and blush as she saw Tanith sheepishly pulling away from Ghastly.

Ghastly cleared his throat and looked at the ground. "Hey Val!" Tanith said

Val looked embarrassed and spoke holding back a giggle "I'll leave you to alone." she ran-jogged out the door.

Ghastly looked at Tanith. they burst out laughing. "So, I guess I owe you a steak dinner." the Irish tailor

"that you do." the English sword woman replied.


	2. Dinner with MissLow

_Dinner with Miss Low._

Tanith danced around her cramped flat in Dublin and pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice plain shirt, she brushed her hair into submission, put on her leather jacket, grabbed her bike helmet and jogged down the dingy stairwell.

Ghastly on the other hand was trying not to get annoyed at Skulduggery for texting him every five minuets giving him a different way the date could fail, He eventually turned his phone off and threw it onto the sofa.

The sound of a motorbike pulling up outside the shop was unmistakable

Ghastly's heat started beat he shook his head and thought to himself to stop being so stupid and that Tanith wasn't the first girl that he'd ever had over.

Tanith pulled her helmet off and took a deep calming breath and whispered to herself "It'll be fine, Just a date." She knocked on the front door and walked in shyly.

Ghastly turned and bit back a grin "Hey." He said with a small unneeded wave "Hi, Smells nice." Tanith answered nodding toward the kitchen.

"Um, Yeah, I suppose it does." Ghastly's mind was at war with itself about how stupid it was being meanwhile Tanith was trying to stop her self babbling on about the weather just to break the quiet.

Ghastly cleared his throat and asked "Do you want to make yourself comfy in the dining room, it'll be ready in a minuet or so."

She nodded and went in taking off her jacket, She saw a bottle of expensive looking bottle of red wine and she sat down. And looked around the room and thought about asking if He'd make her some of those protective clothes but was interrupted by Ghastly putting a plate of juicy looking steak and vegetables.

They sat at Ghastly table long after he had cleared the plates away. They just sat there and talked about anything and everything.


	3. Dinner with MissLow two

Tanith look at the plate for a minuet before smiling and stared to cut a piece of the steak before remembering her manners and looking up to thank Ghastly he nodded and tucked in.

About after half an hour of eating in companionable silence, Ghastly's home phone rung, He got "Sorry but it could be elder stuff." He jogged to the phone and picked it up "Yes?" he asked "Ghastly, I need you to come in." Erskine stated "but I'm..." Ghastly began to reason "Ghastly, I honesty don't care, but the sanctuary needs all the elders there and that means you." Ghastly rolled his eyes and muttered "Fine." into the phone.

He walked back into the dining room and looked at the blonde English woman. Took a deep breath and began "Tanith, Listen the sanctuary just called" He paused as she turned in her seat to look at him "And I guess they need me." He finally met Tanith's bright blue eyes and frowned as she spoke "Oh, Its okay, I mean after all it is your job." Ghastly took a unsure step forward "I'm so sorry." he placed a hand out to brush a strand of hair from her face "I really I am." She reached up and said softly "I understand" she took a step closed and now they were inches apart Ghastly ducked his head and Tanith reached up to press a kiss.


	4. A Wedding

Ghastly look in the mirror and ran a hand across his scars then fixed his bow tie. Outside his door he could hear dexter laughing at something Erskine said then a knocking at his door then it opening "Ghastly, You doing OK?" Skulduggery said closing the door behind him.

Ghastly nodded despite the churning feeling in his stomach and answered " Fine." Skulduggery raised an eyebrow and said a smirk in his voice "Doubt it." Ghastly rolled his eyes "Of course I'm not fine. I'm getting married." Skulduggery tilted his head " You'll be fine...Trust me." Ghastly took a few calming breaths turned to look at the door "I'm ready." "That you are." Skulduggery opened the door and held it for Ghastly.

He stood by the alter, His best friends sitting close, Someone had dragged Anton from his hotel and convince dexter to take a break in his most current adventure.

Tanith felt sick, but a good sick. Val was sitting to her side passing things to Tanith's Brunette mum who was doing the bride to be's make-up and helping her into the dress.

Her dad was standing outside the room ready to take his only daughter and give her to some man.

Tanith walked out and linked arms and announced "I'm ready." Her dad nodded and started walking and voiced his displeasure " This man. How can I trust him with you?" Tanith sighed "Dad. Ghastly is amazing. He loves me so much he brought me back, and he kept me safe and he will always take care of me."

Her dad though for a minuet -At least Ghastly asked for his blessing but I don't want to lose my little girl. He spoke out the last part. "I'm always going to be your little girl, but I have to grow up sometime." she kissed her dads cheek and paused before starting to walk down towards the man she loved.

Everyone stood up and Ghastly turned around and saw the love of his life in the most enchanting white dress, She look as nervous as he felt, Ghastly smiled at her trying to silently reassure her that nothing could go wrong.

Her farther an tall, board shoulder blonde walked her down the aisle.

-Did you like it? I loved writing it!-


	5. The thing that scares me the most is

"The thing that scares me the most is..."

Ghastly had woken up with his heart hammering against his chest, the nightmare already fading from his mind.

Tanith sat up and wrapped her pale arms around Ghastly's bare chest and muttered into his ear "Nightmare?"

Ghastly nodded still trying to catch his breath and calm down, Tanith pulled him down, and layed him flat on the bed and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and moved down and put her head against his chest, "Do you want talk about it?"

"Not really."

"okay... Ghastly?"

"hrm?" he kissed the top her head

"What's the thing that your really scared of?"

He paused to think then said "losing you."

"you already lost me though."

"true, So other than you?" Tanith nodded her head.

"The thing that scares me the most is...Not dying just going on forever, falling into nothingness. Oblivion."

"oh." Tanith moved up and pressed her lips onto Ghastly jaw and pulled the blanket over the both of them and she let sleep swallow the both of them.


End file.
